IStay with Freddie
by yyy1312
Summary: Sam's Mom and Freddie's mom are going on a trip, Carly is at her Grandpa's in Yakima, and Sam stays at Freddie's house. Will it be torture or will she enjoy it? Find out by reading it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Although I wish I did. But I don't :(**

Istay with Freddie

(Sam's PoV)

"But mum, why do I have to stay with _Freddie?_" Sam asked her mum

Sam's mother and Freddie's mother were both nurses and a part of the seattle hospital crew got to go on a trip to hawaii. As you can guess, both of their mother got to go on the trip. Unfortunally for Sam, Freddie's mum wouldn't let Freddie stay home alone, so she asked Mrs. Puckett if Sam could stay at their house so Freddie wouldn't be so alone. You would think that parents of normal teenagers wouldn't let their daughter stay with their son when both of their mothers were on a trip, but Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett didn't seem to have a problem with that. Carly wasn't home either, she was visiting her grandpa in Yakima and wouldn't be home for another month.

"Because, Samantha, Mrs. Benson doesn't like the idea of her son home alone. And you also don't like to stay home alone, do you?" She asked. It was true that I didn't like the thought of being home, while my mum and even Carly were gone. Our neighborhood was kinda creepy

"No, I don't" I replied

"Good" she answered happily "So, go pack your bag and come down again. Then we can go to the Bensons and I'm going on my trip to hawaii. I really need this trip, you know ….." she muttered to herself as she went into the kitchen.

I quikly ran upstairs to my room and started packing. I grabbed some clothes, a pair of shoes and little make-up. I almost forgot my journal, not a dairy Sam Puckett doesn't do dairies, and stuffed it deep down my bag. I rushed downstairs and saw my mum in the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Let's go then"

When I got in the car, I thought of what was going to happen this week. I knew I was going to pull lots of pranks on Freddie, but I also was looking forward to stay with Freddie. Ever since that kiss, we've become a little bit more friends. We still argue, but more in like a playfull way. When our car reached Bushwell Plaza, I was snapped out of my thought. I knocked on the door of appartment 8-D

And Mrs. Benson opened the door.

"Come in, Samantha. I'm glad you wanted to stay with my Freddie Bear. He gets a little scared in the dark" She wispered. Just that moment Freddie came into the room with his pear phone in his hand, looking at the screen.

"Mum, have you seen my galaxy wars boxers" He asked and then looked up. When he saw me, I saw a blush creep up his face. " Nevermind" He said.

"Samantha, Freddie, I think we have to go to the airport, our flight leaves in two hours" Mrs. Benson said

"Fredward, I'll call every night to check on you" She said kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear "And your boxers are in the bathroom"

"Be good and don't go to bed to late" She said to both of us

" We won't" I said

"Okay, time to go" Mrs. Benson said and opened the door of the appartment, my mother following closely behind. We said bye, and went into the appartment.

"Galaxy wars boxers?" I asked

"Oh Shut up" He said walking to the living room and that's when I knew this was going to be the best week of my live.

**So I hoped you liked it. I'm planning on making it a story with like 7 or 8 chapters maybe more, maybe less. But stay tuned. I don't think I have must time though. I'm very busy with school and stuff. Okey let me know what you think of it :D**

**Please Review XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Chapter 2

( Sam's PoV)

When I walked into the kitchen I asked Freddie: "So what do you wanna do this week?"

"I don't know. I heard there's a fair tomorrow, so maybe we can go?" He asked

"Okay, sound good"

"And what's for dinner?"

"Ham of course and french fries"

" Mmm, Mama likes" I said plopping onto the couch. A few seconds later Freddie sat next to me.

"Do you want to watch a DVD tonight?" He asked

"Sure, but I only have one question. Where do I sleep?"

"Uhm" He said "We don't have a spare room, so you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled at me and I felt a wierd feeling at the bottom of my man, I couldn't resist that smile, so I decided to smile back

"Yeah, that's fine"

Ten minutes later the dinner was ready. Freddie sat at the dining table and I sat across him. I immediately started eating but half way through I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Freddie stairing at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing !"

"Okey then, well are you finished?"

"Yes,so what DVD do you want to want to watch?" He asked as he walked to the couch "We have 17 again, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Lord of the Rings"

I plopped down on the couch and said : " Uhm, Pirates of the Caribbean is cool. Let's watch that one !"

Freddie put the Dvd in the player and sat down beside me. Half through the film I started to feel kind of tired so I laid my head on Freddie's shoulder. When I did that I could feel him looking at me but then turned his head to the tv again. Eventually I fell asleep. I woke up by someone carrying me and when I looked to see who it was, I saw Freddie's face. I didn't say anything though. Who knew the nub was so strong?

He laid me gently under the covers of his bed and kissed me on my forehead.

" Sleep well, Prinsess Puckett" He said and walked away

When I woke up again, I looked at Freddie's alarm clock. 1 a.m., Great! Suddenly I heard someone struggle. I figured it was Freddie because the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep. I sneaked out of the bedroom into the living room. He laid on the couch with his face to the couch.

"Freddie?" I wispered

"Yeah"

"Are you comfortable?"

"No, not really"

"If you want you can sleep in your own bed"

"But where are you going to sleep?" He asked

"Uhm, in your bed?"

"Don't you think will be wierd?"

"Nah, now come!" I said and dragged him to his bedroom. I laid on my back and so did he. We laid there for ten minutes, but then I turned around facing away from him. I slowly drived of to sleep, but what I didn't know was, that in the morning I was going to wake up with something on top of me.

**(A/N) Sorry I'm so late. I didn't have much time to write this and I have decided to update once every week. But I don't have many ideas for my story, so I you have a nice idea tell me and I'll try to bring them into the story.**

**REVIEW XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I Do not own Icarly **

Chapter 3

(Sam's PoV)

I woke up with something heavy on my chest, so I could hardly breath. I also felt a warm breath on my neck. When I opened my eyes I saw Freddie's face only inches apart from mine and his body on top of me. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Instaid I whispered "Fredwierd, wake up!"

"Sam."

Huh? Is he asleep or awake? I tried again, " Fredwierd!"

"Sam." He said again and leaned in to me. I hit his head hard and he woke up.

"No, Mom I already took my tick bath" He said in a sleepy voice.

I looked at him wierd, but then I noticed something. He didn't wear a shirt. How could I not have noticed that last night? _' He does look good. Maybe he started working out?' _A voice in my head said.

" Sam?, Why am I in my bed, I thought I slept on the couch," He said "Oh yeah, I couldn't sleep on the couch, so you said I could sleep here with you," I saw a blush creep up his face. "And I turn a lot in my sleep so that explaines why I'm on top of you," He said, while getting of me.

"Were you dreaming about me?" I asked suddenly.

" Uh-Uhm," He stammered, as his face got even redder.

"You've said my name twice while you slept," I pushed, making him answer

"Okey yes, You were pushing me into a locker at school," He lied

"You're lying," I said

"No, I'm not."

"Then why were you leaning in?"

"I wasn't."

"Whatever," I gave up. I looked him in the eyes and saw something I had never seen before. I quikly looked away only to got stuck at his chest again.

"Enjoying what you see?" He asked and I blushed agian. '_Man what is with the blushing', _I thought, '_Puckett's never blush, still I'm doing it right now'._

"No."

"Sure, Whatever you say," He said with a smirk on his face

"Stop smiling or I'll punch it of your face."

His smile faded away and I smiled. I got up and changed into my clothes, only to find that my diary was gone. _'We're did I leave it? Oh yeah, I left it on the night stand last night' _I walked to the night stand, but I couldn't find my diary. _'Where's Feddie by the way?' _Just as I thought that, the bathroom opened, Freddie coming out with _my _diary in his hand.

"Nice diary you have, Puckett." He said with a smirk on his face. I snapped my diary away from him and stuffed it in my bagpack.

"Don't you dare touch my diary again, Benson." I said my voice full of anger.

"I won't, I won't."

"You will pay for reading my diary."

"W-What will you do?" He asked scared

"I don't know yet, but keep you eyes open every second of the day."

He gulped nevously and went to the kitchen. He pulled out the leftover ham from yesterday, stuffed everything in his mouth, and chewed it quikly. I sprinted to the kitchen, grabbed Freddie's cheeks and stuffed them together so the ham would fall out, but I was to late.

"Oh no you didn't," I said while snapping my fingers

"Sam, I'm sorry, I-I didn't want to eat it, b-but it just happend." He said guilty

"Now I have another reason to pull a prank on you," I said with a evil smirk on my face

**(A/N) I know it's a stupid ending, but I couldn't think of anything better ;D. I'm sorry it isn't so long but I don't have many ideas. I also don't have much time to write this story because of school and stuff. If you guys have some idease, please please please tell me. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, but it's not that easy. **

**Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly, but I wish I did :D**

IStay with Freddie

(Freddie's POV)

"So, what time do you want to go to the fair?" I asked Sam while she sat on the couch.

"Uhm, now?"

"Yeah that's fine, I just have to brush my teeth and then we can go," I said and smiled.

Ten minutes later we were in the bus to the fair and Sam was listening to her Ipod. I looked over to see what song she was listening to. The Anthem from Good Charlotte (A/N that's the song I'm listening to while writing this ;P) She started humming softly with the song, but after a while she was singing so loudly that the whole bus was looking at us. So I nudged her, but all she did was giving me a angry look.

"Sam, keep it down, everone is staring at us," I hissed.

"Chillax, Fredwierd, I'm just singing a little," She said innocently.

"A little?" I said "That isn't what I call a little."

"Here listen for yourself, you'll see that you start singing as soon as you hear it," She said and with that she stuck a earplug in my ear. I listened to the song,I also started humming and after some time started singing softly. Sam also started singing and soon we were singing so loud that the whole bus and maybe even the people outside on the street could hear us.

"CAUSE I DON'T EVER WANNA, I DON'T EVER WANNA BE YOU.. DON'T WANNA BE JUST LIKE YOU," We sang, but then I realised that the whole bus was looking at me and I sunk down my seat again and gave Sam her earplug back.

After a while we were near the fair and we got out of the bus. After we walked a while we arrived at the fair.

"Fredwierd, look over there, does that boy seem familiar to you?", Sam asked while we walked over the fair. I looked at the boy she meant and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Gibby making out with some kind of hot girl and when I looked over to Sam, it seemed like she couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah, that's Gibby, but I don't know who that girl is"

"Come on, let's ask", she said while she walked towards Gibby. He and the Hottie broke apart and Gibby looked at Sam.

"Oh hey Sam, how's it going?" He asked.

"Good, but who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Tascha," He said while pointing towards Tascha. Oh man was she H.O.T.

"Nice to meet you," I said

"So what are you two doing here? Are you guys on a date? 'Cause that would be so cool," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Eh, no we aren't we're just friends," Sam said, but I was kinda sad she said it and I didn't know why.

After talking to Gibby some more time, Sam dragged me to the popcorn stand, hot dog stand, and some other places where you could buy food. After she wasn't hungry anymore, which costed me 121 dollar, we went to a stand were you could shoot balloons with a (fake) gun.

"Come on Fredwierd, that's the fourth balloon you missed. You can't miss another time, because otherwise I won't get a teddybear, and you don't want to be with me then," Sam said after I missed four balloons in a row, and I had to get 46 from the 50 balloon to get the teddybear. I only had 2 balloons left and I couldn't miss another time.

"Yeah, I'm trying Sam, but it would help if you weren't shaking me!," I said angryly, and Sam quikly stepped away from me.

"Sorry," Sam said softly. I concentrated again and hit the ballon.

"Yes, come on Freddo only one balloon left!," Sam said while shaking my arm again.

"Sam !," I said, while I shot again, but I missed.

"I'm sorry Sam, I really wanted to win the bear but I just missed it. Please don't break my arm," I begged.

"Freddie don't worry it's okay, you can't do anything about it. Let's just go," Sam said sadly, and I felt a little guilty. Sam already walked away, so I quikly talked to the man of the stand.

"Please sir, I really want to win that teddybear for my friend, so could I please just get it?" I asked the man nicely.

"I'm sorry kid, no can do," the man said clearly bored.

"What if I gave you," I checked my pocket to see how much money I had left, 30 dollars but I wasn't going to give all my money to a teddybear, so I said,"10 dollars for that last shot and then I have all the shot and you can give me the teddybear, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, whatev's" He said still bored and gave me the huge teddybear. I ran towards Sam and called her name. She turned around and saw the teddybear in my hands.

"Is it for me?" She asked

"Yep," I said and gave her the teddybear. The minute I gave her the teddybear I was crushed in a bear hug. She had her arm around my neck and her head on my shoulder. After some seconds I slid my arms around her thin waist and also laid my head on her shoulder and I could smell her shampoo, strawberry dream. I smelled nice. After some time she pulled away and I missed the heat of her body.

"Thanx Freddie, it's really nice" She said with a sweet smile on her face. God I loved that smile.

"But you still have to do something, because you've read my dairy and I know exactly what," She said with an evil smirk on her face. Oeh, I didn't really like that smile because most of the time it meant that she had an evil idea.

"Okay," I said and with that she dragged me towards the biggest ride on the fair, the Phoenix.

"Sam, I really don't want to go on this ride, it really scares me," I said.

"So, I don't care," She said before punching me and dragging me to the entrance

Oh Boy

**So, that was chapter four. I'm so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in like an age, but Here it is (and this is the longest chapter I've written yet). I really want to thank seddierox13 for the ideas of this story, without her help I couldn't do it, so Thanx :D, and check out her stories too XD. I'll try to upload the next chapter faster but I just don't have that much time to write the chapters. And if you have ideas for the next chapter, Just review and tell me your ideas and I'll try to bring them into the story ;P **

**REVIEW XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Icarly**

IStay with Freddie  
(Freddie's POV)

_'I can't believe Sam is making go on this stupid ride. I don't even like rollercoasters!', _I thought when they went to buy tickets and got in line.

"Sam, why do I have to go on this ride?," I whined.

"Because you read my diary, I already told you," She said and after that I heard her mumbel something like, "I thought you were supposed to be smart"

"Tickets please," the man from the ride said.

"Here you go," I said and handed him the tickets."Have a fun ride," He said with an evil smirk on his face which had to mean something bad.

"Come on, Freddiginni, when we sit in the back it the most fun!" She said really excited. I couldn't see why she was excited, this was the scariest ride of all and she had just eaten so much food and then wanted to go on this ride! There has to be something wrong with this girl.

"Yeah, fun." I said a little scared of what was going to happen. Sam and I said at the end of the rollercoaster and put on our seatbelts. I looked over to Sam and she smiled to me, and in some kind of way it made me feel better.

"Freddie, I want to make a deal with you," Sam said with a smile on her face,"I dare you to go wild and don't hold onto the bar the whole ride long and if you do that you get something from me, but you can't know what it is yet!"

"Okay, but if I don't what's in it for you?"

"Uhm, then you get me bacon for three months" She said with an pleased smile on her face. And with that the rollercoaster began to move. First we went up a hill, a very high hill. I was scared and I wanted to hold onto the bar, but I wasn't going to lose the bet from Sam, so I tightly grabbed my seat. I looked over to Sam, but she didn't look scared at all. When we reached the top of the hill, the rollercoaster went downhill, FAST. I wanted to grab the bar, but I couldn't, so I grabbed the first thing that was there, Sam. I slid my arms around her waist and to my surprise, she moved her arms around my neck. After some time, the ride wasn't even that scary any more, so I moved away my arms. To my surprise Sam didn't move her arms away.

"Sam could you let go?" I yelled because of all the noise the rollercoaster made.

"Oh, yeah sure," She said and let go.

The ride was almost over, but there was just one part left and I wasn't going to lose that bet, I just wasn't, so I threw my arms in the air and Sam did the same. I laughed and Sam looked at me with an confused look, but soon also laughed. Then the ride was over and I was a little sad because it was fun.

"Oh, that was fun," I said to Sam.

"Yeah," She said but she didn't look that good.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't feel that well, could we please go home?" She said.

"Yeah sure,"I say, because I know she doesn't feel well.

* * *

At Freddie's house (Sam's POV)

* * *

I knew, I just knew, I shouldn't have gone on that ride. It was just too wild after all that food I had eaten. I eat much food, but this was extremly. And here I am feeling really sick, feeling like I'm going to throw up, hot and dizzy.

"Freddie, are we almost home?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam. I think it's only two minutes till we get home." He whispered, because he knows I have a head ache too.

"Okay"

When we got out of the bus I felt dizzy again, but Freddie held my waist. We walked into Bushwell Plaza, Lewbert yelled at us that no sick people were allowed in his lobby and we took the elevator to his appartment. When we reached the frontdoor, Freddie had to get his key out of his pocket, so he left me standing on my own. Then I felt dizzy again,so I closed my eyes and let myself fall, only to be suprised that someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see that Freddie had me in his arms. He carried me bridel style into the appartment and laid me on his bed. Then he went into the kitchen to grab a bucket.

"Here's a bucket, Princess Puckett," He said with a smile on his face. It was just in time because when I grabbed the bucket,I threw up. I felt Freddie pull my hair up so nothing would come in my hair. When I was finished, Freddie whiped my mouth and gave me some water. I still had that grose taste of vomit in my mouth so, I went to brush my teeth. When I looked in the mirror I looked really pale and had dark cirkels around my eyes. When I walked into Freddie's room again, I saw that Freddie had made his bed so I could sleep there. When I got in the bed, I felt guilty for all the things that Freddie had to do for me, only because I wasn't feeling that great.

"Freddie, I'm sorry that you have to do all those thing for me." I said with a weak voice.

"Sam, don't worry about it, that's what friends do for each other," He said with a kind smile on his face.

_'Yeah, Friends. That's the only thing we are.'_

* * *

**So that was Chapter 5. I thought about doing a Seddie kiss, but I just didn't want to do it yet, but it's coming soon. I'm trying to upload each week now, but it's hard. A shout out to seddierox again, because without her this and chapter 4 woudn't have been there. But if you guys have some ideas, please send them to me. And please review to my stories, because on the last chapter I only got like one or two reviews and that made me kinda sad. And if you review maybe I'll have more inspiration ;P So you know what to do:**

** CLICK THIS GREY-GREEN-ISH BUTTON **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm soo sorry that I didn't upload sooner but I had a huge writers block and it's not over yet I think but I'm trying again to upload sooner. But here is another chapter of Istay with Freddie :D And thanks to seddierox for kicking my lazy butt so I would write again. She's a real helper and read her stories they're great, particularly Shipwrecked. Here we go ;P Enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own ICarly.**

**Chapter 6  
(Freddie's PoV)**

"Sam, don't worry about it, that's what friends do for each other," I said with a kind smile on his face. But when I said that, the smile on Sam's face disappeared. I felt guilty, but I didn't know what I did wrong.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want. I'll sleep on a air matress." I said. I wouldn't be fair to let Sam sleep on the floor in this condition.

"Thank you Freddie, I really appreciate it," and with that she lay down in my bed.

* * *

~ A couple of hours later ~

I woke up with because of the sound of Sam mumbeling something. I sat up a little and got a look at her and it looked like she was in pain or something like that.

I slightly shook her, so she would wake up.

"Sam," I whispered softly. She stirred and then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok? You looked like you were in pain." I asked her anxiously.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, but it's okay." She said with a little smile on her face, although I could see she was still a little scared.

"No, not really"

"Come on Sam, maybe it'll make you feel better," I said hoping she would tell me.

(Sam's POV ; from her dream)

_I was running down the hallway in school. Ms Briggs just gave me detention and I had walked away. When I walked towards my locker I could feel a pair of eyes on me and it was creeping me out. I turned around to look if somebody was behind me, but I saw nobody. I opened my locker and pulled out a package fakecakes. Suddenly I feel a hot breath on my neck and I turned around to see who it was._

_"Jonah? What are you doing here," I asked bravely._

_"I came here to be your boyfriend again," He said_

_"Are you crazy? Why would I wanna be your girlfriend again? You've treated me like a peace of shit and I will not go back to being your little slut," I said angryly._

_"So that's how you want it? Fine," He said and after that he punched me in the stomach."If you don't get back with me, I'll beat the shit out of you"_

_"Oh I'm so scared," I said in a mocking voice._

_"You think that funny? I'll show you how funny it is," and with that he gave me another punch in the stomach. I wanted to fight back but all the sudden my arms were like pudding and I couldn't do anything. When I opened my eyes, I saw Freddie standing behind Jonah._

_"Freddie, please help me. I can't beat him up. It hurts," I said pleading._

_"Why would I Sam? After all those years you've treated me like some kind of punch bag and now I can help you? I don't think so," and with that he turned around and walked away. Why would he do that? I'm a good friend, aren't I? I started to cry and call Freddie's name but he didn't hear me._

_"Freddie, please don't leave me. I LOVE YOU, FREDDIE," I screamed after him but he didn't hear me at all._

_Then Jonah let me go and I fell to the ground. I started to cry really hard. Suddenly the whole school became a blur and I woke up from my dream._

"Sam?" He whispered softly.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Freddie looking at me.

"Hey, are you ok? You looked like you were in pain." He asked me anxiously.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, but it's okay." I said with a little smile on my face.

"No, not really", she still wouldn't tell me.

"Come on Sam, maybe it'll make you feel better," I said hoping she would tell me.

"Okay, If you wanna know, I dreamed of that I saw Jonah again and then he beat me up and then I saw you and you didn't help me, you just walked away. Oh Freddie I was so scared." I couldn't control my tears anymore and started to cry. Suddenly Freddie pulled me into him and gave me a hug.

"Ssh, I would never do that Sam." He said while rubbing my back.

"Yeah I believe you," I said and smiled a little. But then I remembered something Carly told me.

"Freddie weren't we supposed to do iCarly tomorrow?"

"Shoot, I totally forgot. Well let's start then we've got a lot to do," he said while getting up.

"Okay, let's do this thing" I said and once again Freddie made me forget my thoughts.


End file.
